


The Ground Shifts Beneath Us

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [80]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Clay and Quinn plan their day together.
Relationships: Clay Evans/Quinn James
Series: Finding My Way [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	The Ground Shifts Beneath Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: One Tree Hill  
Title: The Ground Shifts Beneath Us  
Characters: Quinn James, Clay Evans  
Pairing: Clay/Quinn  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Clay and Quinn plan their day together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Mark Schwahn owns this show and these characters.  
Words: 194 words withut title and ending.

Word to use: Rock

FMW #80: The Ground Shifts Beneath Us

"When I'm with you, the ground shifts beneath us. You make me feel like I'm in a romance movie. Like everything is always fine." Clay told Quinn.

Quinn smiled and said, "You make me happy when we rock out to Springsteen, watch a movie together, or play board games."

Clay nodded and took Quinn into his arms. "I love you. You make me wanna be a better person. You make me see life differently."

Quinn leaned in when he pulled her close. "You do all of that for me and more. You give me strength and courage. You make me feel safe and loved."

Their lips met in a sweet kiss. When the kiss ended the two of them smiled at each other, clasped hands, and then decided to go to a movie.

It was a nice day outside with the sun out, a cool breeze and a full day ahead of them. "I think that after the movie we should walk at the park," Quinn said to him.

Clay nodded. "We'll do the movie, walk, and then call the others to join us. We'll have a football game and lunch. A beautiful day like this shouldn't go to waste."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
